


Senda sin espinas

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Original Character(s), Other, Relaciones establecidas, Romance, Semi AU, Supernatural - Freeform, longfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El camino de piedras que a cada paso el dolor aumenta hasta acostumbrarse, el sufrimiento eso es, es tu todo, la razón en tu existencia, entonces, ¿Cuando no hay nada que te lastime?, ¿Exactamente como pruebas que existes?, ¿Qué es real?, ¿Qué no es real? Vida y muerte se reúnen en un punto medio, ¿Quiénes son aquellos que te acompañan?
Relationships: Alucard & Seras Victoria, Alucard/Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte & Integra Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Juro por todo lo bello y hermoso que no sé que estoy haciendo… realmente no lo sé.**

**Pero antes… una debida presentación.**

**241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, escribiendo y subiendo por primera vez una historia para el fandom de Hellsing. Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer y darle una oportunidad.**

**Posdata: O-O Como que esto se volvió un Long-Fic, así que ahí les va.**

**Recomendación musical** : **Hellsing OST RAID Track 3 Musical Entertainment**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de** **Kōta Hirano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**Capítulo 1. Despertar.**

**_oOo_**

Comienza con un susurro, una sola palabra, sin embargo no consigue identificarla a pesar de su familiaridad y combinado al sonido una serie de movimientos inquietando su estado de reposo que le permite recuperar sus energías gastadas tras una cacería nocturna.

Extiende por formalidad sus felicitaciones mentales a quien tiene las suficientes agallas para ingresar a sus aposentos y perturbar su descanso. El deseo de despellejarle, arrebatar sus manos o quebrarle los dedos es tentador, justo un bocadillo matutino, podría luego explicarle a su maestro que lo confundió con algún enemigo insensato que considero una fabulosa estrategia escabullirse por las mazmorras de la mansión para deshacerse de su arma no-viviente.

Tomaría su cuello, alzándole en alto, cortando su respiración e induciéndole a tales horripilantes pesadillas que ni la muerte sería capaz de dar paz a su miserable vida.

\- ¡Despierta! – grito eufóricamente, acompañada de una risa aumentando el peso a su cuerpo – no excesivo –pero apreciable la diferencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron, enderezando su espalda de la comodidad de las telas de su ataúd, ejerciendo una considerable presión con ambas manos en el cuerpo del intruso. Esperando que la sed de sangre liberada por cada uno de sus poros generara el grito envuelto por pánico y las suplicas inútiles, la confusión se implanto en sus facciones por la niña peli negra de ojos azules que sonreía satisfecha en su tarea de conseguirle despierto.

\- Theoris

La voz proveniente de la puerta desvió su atención del engendro de tamaño compacto apresado por él, concentrándose en la figura parada, las luces en la habitación se encendieron, asegurando que la dueña de la voz identificaba al engendro no era otra sino la draculina Seras Victoria, usando un nada común atuendo, blusa de tres cuartos en color rosa, pantalones de mezclilla entubados, pantuflas y un mandil colgando de su cuello ajustado por la cintura.

Molesta, o al menos, eso se notaba por el ceño fruncido de la rubia, ingreso a la habitación, ignorándole y dirigiéndose enteramente a la niña de nombre Theoris. – Sabes que no tienes por qué entrar aquí.

\- Pero es la hora del desayuno. – dio entrada a su orgullosa explicación la pequeña, inflando sus mejilla.

\- Sin excusas – Seras corto el intento de puchero exhalando con pesar – tu hermano se preocupó y yo también. – cruzándose de brazos, sin despegar las cejas fruncidas o incluir al dueño de la habitación que se veía despierto a horas inadecuadas – Además ya hablamos de esto.

\- P-pero… pero… se supone que de-desa- girando su redondo rostro de la rubia draculina al dueño del cuarto, su infantil voz se elevó con potencia – ¡No!, ¡yo quiero que él venga también! – lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas inundando la habitación de lamentos infantiles, él definitivamente esperaba grito y llanto, pero no el insufrible griterío de un infante humano, empeorando con su draculina permitiendo este tipo de comportamiento de la invasora humana miniaturizada dentro de sus habitaciones. – ¡Quiero que papá desayune con nosotros! – moviéndose de su agarre, Theoris se liberó, aterrizando en sus piernas, escabulléndose detrás de sus brazos quedando refugiada por un pequeño espacio del ataúd – anda, dile a mamá que desayunaras con nosotros. – se sujetó al brazo revestido por tela blanca, presionando con una mano y señalando a la rubia con la otra.

No era consternación o confusión lo que adorno el rostro del vampiro, sino solo su quijada abriéndose para demostrar una anormal cantidad de colmillos puntiagudos, sus ojos brillando con sed de sangre, con su cabello creciendo alrededor de Theoris.

\- Suficiente – dijo Seras sin descruzar sus brazos. Enviando una sombra a Theoris rodeándola por completo de su torso parecida a la envoltura de un regalo, alzando a la pequeña con su sombra, ignoro sus suplicas de libertad y reconsideración por su trato cruel al desayuno familiar. Con la niña en sus brazos, la satisfacción del hecho fue captado completamente por el vampiro, pero la ingrata niña continuaba quejándose por banalidades. Seras no deshizo la sombra, la cargo a su costado, mirando a la pequeña peli negra que fruncía el ceño con lágrimas aun deslizándose por sus mejillas. – Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora discúlpate por despertar al mae—a tu padre – se corrigió sin deshacer su postura firme, aunque su voz trastabillo.

\- Lo lamento, papá.

\- Bien, buena niña – felicito, dando golpecillos a sus cabellos con la mano libre. – Despídete.

\- Adiós papi – sorbió la mucosa deslizándose por su nariz. Seras volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

Una leve inclinación de la rubia más sus propias disculpas con el rojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de incordiarle a horas inadecuadas sin propósito, paso a retirarse de la habitación, apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al otro lado se escuchaba la voz de la pequeña intentando convencer a Seras para que deshiciera el envoltorio de sombras, siendo rechazada de inmediato, apenas uno de sus pies tocare suelo firme, correría de regreso a la habitación hasta que su objetivo de sacarlo del ataúd en plena mañana se viera realizado. Insatisfecha de que su deseo no se realizara comenzó a desquitarse con llamar a Seras diferentes adjetivos descalificativos en su rol materno, cada uno ignorado por la rubia.

Un remolino de sombras rodeo al vampiro, enviando un temblor al cuerpo de la draculina que aceleraba su paso por las escaleras.

**_oOo_**

Al inicio de las escaleras rumbo al sótano esperaban un niño castaño en pijama junto a un mayordomo de cabellos oscurecidos sujetos en una coleta al nivel de la nuca portando un peculiar monóculo, este último sonriéndole al niño, rodeando su hombro y guiándolo de regreso a la cocina. El niño vislumbro por encima de su hombro la llegada de la mujer rubia y la pequeña niña peli negra que sorbía su nariz.

En la cocina, las sombras que rodeaban el cuerpo de Theoris se esfumaron, bajando al piso usando de apoyo los brazos de Seras dio tres pasos para ocupar su propio asiento en la mesa. El mayordomo dejo frente a ella un plato con huevos revueltos y un par de waffles, la niña por poco vuelve a llorar, tragando sus lágrimas, optando por tomar un waffle y metérselo en la boca. El niño castaño sentado a la izquierda de Theoris negó con su cabeza, tomando un bocado de su propio desayuno.

La relativa paz en la hora del desayuno fue ofuscada cuando la escasa luz que se filtró por las cortinas termino por ensombrecerse, juntándose en un cumulo por la esquina, directamente al frente de la mesa. Theoris dejó caer la mitad de su waffle, el niño tomo una servilleta limpiándole el rostro. En la masa negra dos puntos rojos se dejaron ver con claridad, Theoris salto en su asiento apoyando sus palmas sobre la mesa, celebrando por la victoria y arrastrando el mantel.

\- ¿Debería preparar otra silla, Seras? – pregunto casualmente Walter sosteniendo el mantel que se deslizaba junto a los platos de desayuno. Seras asintió, deteniendo los avances de Theoris por lanzarse encima de la masa negra aun sin forma definida.

\- Es inusual que papá se levante temprano. – dijo el niño de cabellos castaños, arreglando las gafas circulares que se deslizaban por su nariz. Bebió de su vaso de leche, untando mermelada de zarzamora a su waffle, mordiendo el trozo de masa cocido, eligiendo ser un espectador.

\- Su padre no tiende a ser usual, joven Zaquiel – respondió el mayordomo al ausente tono de pregunta del castaño, rompiendo su postura de mantener sus manos tras la espalda, llevo una adelante para sostener su barbilla ante el intrigante cuadro protagonizado por el vampiro – Pero, concuerdo con usted. Son contadas las ocasiones en que otorga su presencia para el desayuno. – sonrió divertido en el momento que Theoris escapo antes de que la sombra de Seras pudiera devolverla a su lugar en la silla. Sin miedo al vampiro materializado con su traje negro a dos piezas complementado por su gabardina roja, sin los anteojos cubriendo sus ojos y el sombre del mismo tono, la niña peli negra destellaba de dicha infantil y el niño castaño tomaba otro de los waffles comiendo cuidadosamente. – Tan curioso.

La pequeña haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se estiro en la punta de sus pantuflas esponjadas rosadas, tocando las puntas de los dedos enguantados en blanco, apoderándose de al menos dos con su mano en un agarre firme. Temblando al saber que su estiramiento no duraría suficiente, miro al vampiro, sonriéndole en alegría de tenerlo de cuerpo presente en la cocina, jalando su mano en dirección a la mesa y la silla que esperaba a ser ocupada.

En cambio el vampiro se mantuvo rígido, pasando su vista entre la pequeña de cabellos oscuros y el otro infante de cabellos castaños claros, quien, solo observa de vez en cuando para reír por los intento de la infante en jalar su cuerpo. Con su ceño fruncido, intento extraer las respuestas a tal absurda situación con dos crías humanas que definitiva y bajo ninguna circunstancia tendría que estar cerca de los terrenos Hellsing, familiarizándose con su presencia tratándose de iguales o tratarlo de su mofa – de eso último, él se encargaba de mofarse no al contrario. –

\- ¡Atrapada! – celebro Seras, cargando por la cintura a Theoris, encerrándola en un abrazo. La pequeña pataleo y pidió por ayuda del otro niño con el cual suponía que compartía un lazo familiar, seguido por Walter quien negó con una sonrisa ocupándose en servir dos paquetes de sangre en vasos, finalizando con llorar por él. – Theoris. – repitió su nombre la draculina, agotada de repetir la escena.

\- ¿Q-que? – sorbió de nuevo cuenta su nariz – Pero papi ya subió y…

\- Sí querida, pero esta es la hora en que él duerme, no en la que toma su desayuno.

\- Pero tú si te puedes quedar y él no, ¡es injusto! – inflo sus mejillas, derrotada a cualquier otro intento de jaleo o escape. Seras beso la coronilla de la niña, llevándola a su silla y dejándola al lado del castaño. – Dile, Zaquiel.

Moviendo sus ojos de un gris opaco entre la peli negra y la rubia, disfruto con pausas su bocado, pasándolo por su garganta – Hm – pensó un momento sus palabras el castaño de anteojos redondos, subiendo la montura por su nariz – ¿Recuerdas que Sir Integra nos explicó el trabajo de papá y mamá? – Theoris asintió, mordisqueando un waffle cubierto por mermelada de fresa – Ayer papá trabajo extra porque mamá se quedara la semana en el día.

\- Ooh~.

\- Si, el siguiente mes será el turno de papá.

\- ¡Es cierto! – celebro Theoris con los ojos brillando ante la verdad de las palabras de Zaquiel – Se me olvido. – rio distraídamente mirando nuevamente a Seras, se sonroso de sus mejillas, jugando con sus pulgares – Perdón mami, pensé que los dos iban a quedarse por el día, como el mes pasado.

Seras asintió, enviando a su sombra para limpiar los restos pegajosos de mermelada en las mejillas de Theoris y alizar alguno cabellos rebeldes de Zaquiel, agradeciendo en silencio por su astuta ayuda de convencimiento con la peli negra. Antes de poder decir algo más, la draculina sintió una corriente helada colarse por su espina dorsal, girándose a ver que él continuaba parado en su exacta posición sin mover un musculo o haber pronunciado una palabra.

Definitivamente el aura oscura y rojiza declaraba sed de sangre o una furia comparable a los berrinches infantiles del par que desayunaba tranquilamente. Ella pensó en sacarlo de la cocina y tener su esperada charla lejos de los oídos de los niños, agradecía que se estuviera conteniendo o que ella misma consiguió alejarse antes de que desatara una verdadera masacre – en palabras – por el nulo orden en el comportamiento infantil.

\- Hablamos afuera – señalo con su dedo a la salida de la cocina, sonriendo con el sudor queriendo filtrarse por sus poros, si en dado caso pudiera sudar o hiperventilarse.

\- No. – le respondió, afilando su mirada pasándole de ella a los otros dos humanos pequeños de la habitación. – ¿Qué diantres acabo de presenciar, chica policía?

\- Bueno – rasco su mejilla, desviando la mirada ocultando uno de sus ojos con el flequillo – La versión corta… ella quería desayunar contigo. Y si, si, ¡lo sé!, - exclamo, alzando sus manos con las palmas al frente – acordamos que una semana al mes nos turnaríamos para acompañarles. Sabes – fijo su mirada escarlata en la de igual tonalidad pero con diferente brillo – Theoris tiene cinco años ¿Cómo le explico que su padre no muerto duerme por el día luego de trabajar en tu ya sabes qué? Y… tampoco es que con Zaquiel sea más fácil. – paso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja – Son niños maes-ehm… son niños, de vez en cuando ayudaría que seas más abierto con ellos, eres su padre.

\- ¿Padre? – repitió, alzando una ceja, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de diversión que pudiera a ver generado la nerviosa patética excusa de su incipiente – ¿Quién es padre de quién? – cuestiono molesto.

Por un momento la confusión se estaciono en el rostro de Seras, incapaz de dar crédito a los que sus oídos escuchaban, cerro su boca que se abrió, parpadeando, recomponiendo la mueca de sus facciones, lo señalo a él, seguido de los dos niños que iban por la mitad de su desayuno, sacándole alguna risa suave al mayordomo que escuchaban con atención sus historias infantiles sin sentido.

Abandonando ante ese instante la molestia y desagrado de dos crías humanas, él rio, rio desde el fondo de su garganta, retumbando por cada parte de la cocina, crispando los nervios de Seras y atrayendo la atención de los otros tres. La broma no se gastaba de ridícula o patética, sino simplemente absurda, ¿Padre?, y ¿de dos niños humanos?, su incipiente podía sacar las excusas más absurdas posibles incluidas unas secretas habilidades de actuación con tal de mantener a salvo a esos pequeños malcriados que se atrevieron a perturbar su sueño – en específico la niña – pasaría por alto el incidente e ignoraría esa desfachatez de Seras en colocarlo bajo el mismo renglón. – Disculpare a tus bocadillos, pero, recuerda chica policía, en esta casa no hay espacio para criar humanos, a menos que necesites sangre fresca y directa. – sonrió con una extensión particularmente siniestra de sus colmillos y ojos deslumbrantemente rojizos a los niños.

\- ¿Qué? – acoto Seras sorprendida, erigiéndose como una barrera entre los niños y el vampiro – ¡No!

Dejando que su sonrisa se esfumará, se dirigió a la draculina, importándole poco que los infantes escucharan –Esa es la elección o envíalos con quienes estén dispuestos a criarlos

\- T-tu… tu… ¡¿De qué diantres hablas, Alucard?! – levanto su tono de voz, alterando la energía de su propia sombra – Son nuestros hijos. Jamás los abandonaría.

\- ¿Nuestros? – dijo degustando el sarcasmo de la palabra en sus labios – Tu memoria está fallando o eres estúpida e ingenua. Los nosferatu como nosotros somos incapaces de crear vida y menos vidas humanas.

Los niños quisieron apoyar a los comentarios de Seras, sin embargo, Walter detuvo su bien intencionada acción, llevando su dedo índice sombre los labios en señal de silencio, ellos aceptaron a regañadientes, observando con preocupación la pelea de los vampiros.

\- No soy estúpida e ingenua. ¿Qué pasa contigo?, deja de hablar como si ellos no fueran nada.

\- Son nada, su existencia es insignificante a comparación de la propia, su vida pasa por un parpadeo. ¿O acaso esta es una forma de recordar la inexistente humanidad a la que te estas aferrando?, no, ¿Es la necesidad de saberte madre sin poseerlo en tu vientre?

El resonar de la bofetada se eclipso con los cubierto caídos, el posible desliz del sartén con otra porción panqueques y exclamaciones de sorpresa con trozos de masa masticada intentando escapar de las bocas infantiles.

Seras Victoria con lágrimas rojas luchando por deslizarse de las esquinas en sus ojos, empuño la mano que dejo un rastro rojizo e hinchado sobre la piel clara – sin calor – del rey no vivo, su maestro y padre de sus crías humanas, Alucard. Con su respiración alterada, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, disculpándose un momento para salir, deshaciéndose del mandil en su cintura y colgándolo en una esquina de la cocina. – ¡Mami!, ¡Mamá! – alzaron la voz los dos niños, pensando en detenerla, pero la draculina se rodeó con sus sombras, desvaneció por una de las paredes.

La mañana comenzaba gratificante en la mansión Hellsing, o al menos, eso pensó el mayordomo mirando en silencio al vampiro que tocaba la zona agredida de su rostro.

**_oOo_**

Materializándose en la oficina de su maestro, quien sería capaz de hacer entrar en razón a la draculina por su nueva faceta de madre humana, su expresión se asqueo ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

La reconocida dama de hierro, con el puesto de caballero y líder de los caballeros protestante reales, al mando de la organización familiar con la tierna edad de doce años, mostraba un cambio irreverente a su imagen reconocida como Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, sus largos cabellos rubios, cambiaron a un corte en que el flequillo llegaba al ras de su mandíbula, tejido en una trenza al lado de su rostro, sus ropas solamente elegantes de dos piezas de un traje verde oliva, fueron cambiadas por un vestido ancho, manteniendo el saco abierto que caía sobre sus hombros, pero la peor bajeza de todas, era el hombre que se sentaba sobre el escritorio al mismo lado que su maestro, riendo divertido y tocando su rostro con una familiaridad y cercanía que para ese punto el varón ya tendría un par de balas en zonas vitales de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Interrumpo?, maestro

Las palabras agrias del vampiro no causaron la reacción de incomodidad – al menos en el hombre – que esperaba, en cambio, obtuvo una risa torpe y un resbalón del hombre humano que se levantaba de su asiento en el escritorio, girando y manteniendo una mano en el hombro de Integra, deseándole un buen día. – Para nada, para nada. – tomo la palabra el humano con un flequillo que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. – Solo estábamos eligiendo nombres.

\- Gracias Pip. – toco con sus dedos la mano en su hombro. Cruzando sus dedos y apoyándolos en el escritorio. Los ojos claros como el agua se convirtieron en dos estacas de hielo, apuntando al vampiro de penetrantes ojos carmesí. – Ayer me aseguraste que no tenías nada para agregar al informe luego de silenciar exitosamente a los objetivos. Excepto por uno el cual no estaba registrado, pero de eso ya nos estamos encargando.

\- Me temo, maestro, que ese no es el tema. Tengo una solicitud para usted.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamo con fingida sorpresa – ¿una solicitud?, cuanta propiedad. – ladeo su rostro, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas – Te escucho vampiro, ¿Qué es lo que requieres de tu maestro? – pregunto curiosa, extendiendo una sonrisa por sus finos labios intrigada por aquello que brotaría brillantemente de la mente vampírica, recordándose que su arma estaba justo donde siempre y perfectamente cargada.

\- Retira a los infantes de la chica policía, son una molestia.

Dicho aquello, no había más que escuchar, jalando el cajón izquierdo de su escritor, disfrutaría descargando ese nuevo set de balas en la figura gelatinosa del vampiro, pero, la idea fue cortada de tajo por la exclamación sorprendida del hombre parado a su lado. – ¡Qué carajo! Son tus hijos, Alucard.

\- "Otro más" – pensó con el gruñido en su garganta – Ahórrate el discurso sentimental, humano. Eres irrespetuoso al no reconocer que tu participación no es requerida, o me equivoco, ¿maestro?

Pero antes de que el intercambio de opiniones con una mirada surtiera efecto – ¡Y una mierda! – el hombre alzo un decibel su tono de voz, alejando la mano del hombro de integra, golpeo su puño contra la madera del elegante mueble en la oficina, señalando con el índice de dicha mano al vampiro. – Esos niños son toda la felicidad de Seras, incluyéndote – entre dientes dijo la última palabra – ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Alguna especie de moral que no te queda para nada?

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo – hablo Integra, regresando a la conversación – Hace años que ellos fueron adoptados y estuviste de acuerdo ante mi mejor criterio de dejarlos con familias capaces y/o en dicho caso bajo tutela del gobierno. – jalo el saco sobre sus hombros – Formaron un particular lazo de apego alrededor de ustedes. Discutiste con Seras al decirle que eran sus bocadillos de media tarde, suficiente sangre que no fue fácil retirar de los muebles – recordó la exuberante cantidad para reponerlos y el llenado de papeles con informes de una práctica que salió de control entre los vampiros – ¿Cómo te convenció para conservarlos?, siendo honesta, prefiero vivir en la saludable ignorancia del hecho.

\- Es fácil saberlo ma chère – la sutil gentileza con un tono insinuador condimento las palabras de Pip – cuando una mujer, ¡ugh! – un golpe al estómago fue lo que recibió, silenciándolo en el acto, la sonrisa divertida de Alucard no resistió la escena cómica protagonizada por ese humano boca floja. – P-perdón…

Regresando su atención al vampiro, Integra cruzo los dedos apoyándolos en su vientre – En fin, no tengo jurisdicción alguna sobre las relaciones familiares de mis subordinados. Tus peleas maritales con Seras es un asunto que a mí no me concierne ni tengo porque entrometerme. ¿Está claro? – la mirada afilada mostraba que el tema quedaba por dado sin razón para replantearse o volver a mencionarse. – Si solo interrumpiste en mi oficina para esto, retírate. Se te llamara cuando una nueva misión se presente.

Las sombras moviéndose alrededor de la habitación enfatizaban la insatisfacción del vampiro a la respuesta de su maestro.

Aquel hombre humano se percató de su disgusto, las gotas de sudor que se formaban en su piel lo delataban, incluida la subida de su respiración y presión cardiaca, la sangre caliente, corriendo por las venas, señalando su preparación para defender o atacar, un básico instinto animal. Ese hombre, alargo su brazo, colocándolo en diagonal al frente de Integra, marcando un ceño fruncido a pesar del terror que podía olerse, el asombro disolvió la ira que crecía en el vampiro, en ese momento fue obvio lo que sucedía, distrayéndole de la desobediente incipiente y sus mascotas humanas. Un giro de los acontecimientos tan ridículo, incluso más, si solo se pensaba.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra o que su maestro apartara el brazo del hombre humano, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, trayendo consigo un peculiar aroma del que su maestro ya no contaba, girándose sobre sus pies, lo observo, el recipiente con espesa y dulce sangre virgen, cargando un libro de algún título absurdo que no le prestó atención, rizos castaños a la mitad de la espalda, un flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su frente y el resto tejido en una trenza hacia atrás, ojos de azul claro, pantalones de vestir por debajo de la rodilla con una gran campana al final, zapatos de agujeta con un tacón bajo, una blusa blanca de botones con holanes en la parte del cuello y mangas cortas, y una gargantilla en forma de cruz hecha de plata. Y en el momento que el pequeño manjar alzo su mirada hacia él, esperaba recibir un grito espeluznante, una voz nervi0osa, la caída al suelo o la agitación de sus brazos mostrando su cruz plateada.

Indudablemente, era un día lleno de sorpresas. – Buen día, Alucard. ¿Qué hace aquí? – hablo la joven, sonriéndole sin un atisbo de odio, rencor o temor. Deteniéndose al frente del escritorio, jalo una de las sillas para sentarse y poner el libro en su regazo. – Disculpa la demora, madre, me detuve a desayunar con los niños. – Integra asintió, bajando de una vez por todas el brazo que Pip mantenía de barrera, si es que aquello podía realmente funcionar con un auténtico nosferatu. – Que dicha trae el verte esta mañana padre, ¿nos acompañaras en la lección de hoy? – se dirigió al hombre con el flequillo, sin que este le respondiera, se adelantó a los hechos, uniendo sus manos, enfatizando el gesto. – ¡Por eso Alucard está aquí! – exclamo emocionada.

\- No, Marion. – cortando la brillante expectativa de la joven, junto a las mejillas sonrojadas, Integra volvió a mirar al vampiro que seguía silencioso y no despegaba la mirada de la castaña – Retírate, es una orden.

\- Como desee, mi maestro.

Hundiéndose en un cumulo de sombras por el piso, Alucard abandono la oficina de su maestro, en los ojos azules de Marion se apreciaba la decepción al no contar con la presencia del vampiro, en cambio, la madre de la joven, suspiraba, masajeándose la frente, apoyándose a un costado de Pip. – Esta en esa edad. – intento reconfortar a la mujer a su lado, palmeando su hombro, ganándose solo el ceño fruncido y temblor de su ojo.

\- ¿Y que no podía estar en esa edad con alguien que si considere su vida cuando una mujer embarazada le apunta con un arma? – pregunto cansada. Notando a Marion perdida en su propio mundo, respirando en pausas suaves sin despegar mirada del espacio ocupado por el vampiro. – Quiero fumar. – sus anhelados cigarros, prohibidos por un lapso mayor a nueve meses, una tortura peor que soportar a su sirviente.

\- Dos meses, solo dos meses. – recordó Pip, masajeando los hombros de Integra.

Asintiendo a las buenas intenciones de Pip, llamo en repetidas ocasiones a la joven sentada delante – ¡Marion! – hasta que elevo su tono de voz, recupero a la chica de su sueño de fantasía. – Empecemos. – enderezo su postura en la silla, agradeciendo por la almohada en su espalda que le facilitaba el trabajo y el masaje de hombros obsequiado como sustituto a los cigarrillos. – Queda estricta y completamente denegado que estés interesada en el vampiro Alucard.

\- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamaron ambos castaños en la habitación.

\- Está casado con Seras Victoria y tiene dos hijos. – agrego tranquilamente, ignorando el rojo subir más allá de las mejillas de la chica y la risa que luchaba por no dejar salir del castaño detrás – dicho eso, repasemos donde nos quedamos ayer.

\- P-pero madre, no, eso yo…

\- ¿Tú que, Marión Hyacinth Bernadotte Hellsing? – poniéndose de pie, alzo su barbilla y miro por sobre su nariz a la joven que se reclinaba en la silla. No habia espacio para considerar el asunto con delicadeza, explicaciones emocionales o el papel que desempeñaría en algunos años como heredera de los Hellsing. – ¿Osas desafiar a tu Sir?, ¡Responde!

Una gruesa cortina de lágrimas corría por los ojos azules de Marion, aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre, quien habia abandonado su lugar junto a Integra, ahora sosteniendo a la joven castaña que temblaba en llanto sin evocar palabra de sus labios, lloro, amortiguando el quejido en la chaqueta de su padre.

Alisando la cabellera de su hija, Pip guiño con su unico ojo a Integra, consiguiendo que la mujer volviera a tomar asiento en la silla. Intervenir en las peculiares discusiones de su esposa e hija, resultaban en la primogénita envuelta en llanto, huyendo y siendo consolada por él, Walter o los pequeños de Seras. Y con la responsabilidad de ser un adecuado padre que apoya a su hija en sus momentos de "dolor" tenía que resistir a toda costa reírse, era mejor mantenerse en el medio de las dos Hellsing, antes que tomar las represalias directamente. – Retomemos la lección

\- Integra, dale un respiro. – definitivamente se quedaría en el papel del padre comprensivo, aunque eso le costara dormir en la habitación con su mujer.

\- Si tiene tiempo para leer novelas absurdas que romantizan la existencia de un vampiro e imaginar que el que tenemos aquí va a cruzar a la línea de la humanidad, bien puede dejar de portarse como una niña caprichuda y retomar sus tareas asignadas. – La última piedra fue lanzada, dando directamente a la castaña, haciéndola correr fuera de la oficina alegando por un toque de desconsideración y crueldad dirigidas a su inocente hija.

Mirando la puerta entre abierta, señalo con su pulgar y una mano en la cintura – Ella no va a volver. – aseguro, esperando por la señal para ir en busca de Marión.

\- Ira con Walter a llorar, además – arrastro el libro que con descuido la joven castaña dejo en el escritorio. Mostrando el título en letras rojas de la portada en color oscuro, "Besos de sangre" se podía leer perfectamente en letras mayúsculas – querrá devuelta esta basura de literatura.

Y la risa de Pip esta vez no se detuvo, apoyándose en el escritorio para no caer o llamar la atención más de lo necesario – luego de las voces en alto y la salida dramática – sentándose en la otra silla frente a Integra. – Secuestrar un libro, eso es bastante sexy. – Integra le obsequio una ceja alzada por su audaz coqueteo. – Tenia que intentarlo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tus "tenía que intentarlo" es la razón para esto? – señalo su vientre.

\- Pero sigues estando hermosa, ma chère. – tomo la mano de Integra entre las suyas, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar – Soy un hombre débil que no resiste los - encantos de su maravillosa esposa y jefa.

\- Sobrepasar mi autoridad para coquetearme, casarte conmigo y aun seguir bajo mi mando. – enumero riendo ante el temblor de las manos que la tocaban – Encuentro muchos déficits a esa lógica Bernadotte, junto a mi racionalidad de seguir con ello.

\- Ahora yo no sé si me insultaste o te burlas de mí.

Ignorando proseguir la afirmación de Pip, guardo el libro de Marión, sacando otro libro más delgado – Como sea – exhalo, moviendo su cuello de derecha a izquierda – elijamos el nombre, aún tengo papeleo por terminar.

\- ¡A la orden Sir!

**_oOo_**

Dentro de la cocina de la mansión, específicamente sentada a la mesa con un gran plato lleno de galletas de almendras y de chocolate con vainilla, acompañada por un vaso de leche caliente, la joven Marión masticaba con lágrimas las deliciosas galletas hechas por Walter que ya esperaban su entrada.

Tranquilamente el mayordomo escuchaba a la joven, bebiendo una taza de té para sí mismo y rellenando el vaso de leche cuando este iba con menos de la mitad de su contenido. – " _Recordare mencionarle a Sir Integra, que al parecer se ha desatado una maldición sobre las mujeres Hellsing entorno a Alucard y que se manifiesta a los doce años_ " – pensó con diversión Walter, sabiendo que su Sir no encontraría el lado cómico a que un miembro de su familia siguiera una senda ridículamente romantizada y comercializada.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

***Saliendo de detrás de una pared* Ejem… si usted ha llegado hasta este punto, permítame felicitarlo por pasar de mi extensa presentación y leer más allá del primer renglón. Muchas gracias.**

**Honestamente no estaba pensando mucho al respecto, solo, no sé, una situación hipotética donde Alucard y Seras tuvieran ¿descendientes?, ¿hijos?, ¿bolitas de carne?, ¿bebés?, resultado de ver doujinshis y leer algunos fics.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! *Corriendo lejos***

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


	2. Chapter 2

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola nuevamente, apreciado público lector. Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo. ¡He aquí la segunda parte!**

**Recomendación musical:** **Hellsing OST RAID Track 2 Double Crossed Fool**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

**Capítulo 2. Sangre.**

**_oOo_**

Observo los residuos pegajosos y dulces de la mermelada en su plato redondo, alzando su rostro a una de las sillas en la mesa de la cocina, se encorvo hasta que su rostro quedo apoyado entre sus brazos, aquel lugar estaba designado a ser ocupado por su mamá en la hora del desayuno. Pequeñas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, secándolas rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, tallando de más la parte externa volviéndola en una tonalidad rojiza.

El sonido de la fina porcelana chocando en un tintineo atrajo su atención, saliendo de su fuerte construido, admirando una taza blanca en un platillo, ambos en diseños de rosas rojas pequeñas con una grande uniéndolas todas en un anillo, emanando un dulce olor a té de canela y una gotita de leche formando un circulo y anillos a su alrededor. Parpadeo, girando el rostro, encontrándose con la agradable sonrisa del mayordomo, quien ya tenía los platos del desayuno. Las mejillas de Theoris se sonrosaron pronunciando un quedo gracias, enderezándose para que su espalda diera con el respaldo de la silla, con ambas manos tomo la taza, oliendo el picante de la canela con la cremosidad de la leche, dio el más pequeño de los sorbos, permitiendo al reconfortante liquido deslizarse por su garganta hasta asentarse en su estómago.

El taconeo constante, aviso a los tres ocupantes de la cocina sobre su presencia, deteniéndose en el umbral, saludo con efusividad, alzando su brazo derecho, sosteniendo con el otro un libro – Buenos días. – Marion Hellsing dio sus primeros pasos al interior cargando celosamente la copia de la nueva novela que capturo su interés tras visitar la ciudad junto a Walter para ayudarle en sus compras mensuales.

\- Buen día señorita Marion – correspondió Walter, dejando los platos en el lavabo, tomando otro de la alacena – ¿desayunara hoy? – pregunto con la cuchara en mano para servir su porción.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Walter! – respondió afirmativa, perdiéndose un instante ante el maravilloso olor de la comida recién hecha. Camino alrededor de la mesa, deteniéndose a besar las frentes de los pequeños, escuchando sus: Buenos días. Eligio tomar asiento en lugar que ocuparía la draculina, disimulando su diversión ante los gestos avergonzados de Zaquiel al recibir sus muestras afectivas fraternales. – Jamás ha estado entre mis opciones perderme el disfrute de tu talento culinario. Seria toda una ofensa. – declaro, secando una invisible lagrima de su rostro.

La sonrisa amable de Walter, gratificaba a Marion, sabiendo que consiguió su objetivo de hacerse entender, a pesar del dramatismo a su ejecución – Me complace escucharlo. No tardare.

\- Gracias. – dejo el libro en su regazo, tomando una servilleta para cubrir el tomo junto a su regazo. Arreglo los cubiertos a ambos lados, notando la quietud para su hora del desayuno, alzo una ceja en dirección al mayor de los niños – ¿Hm?, Zaquiel – sus ojos se encontraron, algo le estaba ocultando – ¿Por qué tu hermana aún no ha saltado de su asiento al mío para repetir el desayuno? – dijo con dulzura contraria a su expresión serena.

El castaño de anteojos rio nervioso, evadiendo la mirada de los afilados cristales de hielo que cargaba por ojos la primogénita de Integra, tamborileando sus dedos sudorosos, llamo silenciosamente al mayordomo en ayuda, pero este, decidió ignorarlo, ofreciendo una nueva y fascinante mezcla de té traída del continente americano – obsequio especial de Seras para Marion – aquello solo consiguió que Zaquiel lo considerara un traidor – de momento – al dejarlo solo, nuevamente, en las tediosas explicaciones. ¿Qué no era suficiente con Theoris escapándose antes de que sonara el despertador para escabullirse en la cámara de su padre?

Suspirando derrotado, "La franqueza es el mejor camino" –: pensó, mirando por encima de sus gafas a la imagen misma – casi perfecta – de la reconocida dama de hierro. La primogénita comenzaba a ganarse a pulso su apodo de la princesa del hielo, con su fantástica capacidad de eliminar el brillo de sus ojos y retirar toda la amabilidad en su rostro, usando un tono de voz agradable y solemne, asegurando a sus contrincantes que las mentiras, omisiones o verdades a medias costaran su vida a penas ella chasquee sus dedos. Lo cual significa que, si osas menospreciar a la amable y comprensiva Marion Hellsing, provocaras la ira adormecida de su majestad helada, por tanto, en este particular caso porque es la manera más practica para que Zaquiel explique el cambio de humor en su hermana menor sin excusas. Ella no emplea este método por una mera familiaridad, sino que ella, como primogénita de la casa Hellsing, no se puede permitir pasar por alto detalles, aunque sean mundanos, que perturben la tranquilidad de su hogar.

\- ¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta? – propuso, subiendo la montura de sus anteojos.

El desayuno fue servido, pero ella no tomo un bocado, primero la información – Todo, petit chiot. Hasta el más mínimo detalle, con la precisión de un joyero trabajando con diamantes – ordeno, cruzando sus dedos apoyándolos en la mesa – No dejes afuera ni las mundanas expresiones de tu hermana, que la vuelven un chaton mignon. – una taza de té importado fue entregada y otra más para el pequeño joven de castaños cabellos rebeldes. – Empieza.

\- Si, my princess – respondió, inclinando su cabeza y con la palma de su mano cerca del corazón, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana ser llevada en brazos fuera de la cocina, por Walter. – "Traidor" – repitió en su mente, tragando las lagrimas para beber de su taza. – "Pero el té sabe bien."

**_oOo_**

Deambular sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión parecía menos vigorizante si su presencia al ser reconocida por algunos otros humanos bajo el mando de la casa Hellsing fue tomada con "normalidad" envuelta por saludos casuales y efusivos, teniendo un toque de camaradería inusual, revuelto en un nauseabundo cuestionamiento familiar por la draculina y los infantes humanos.

La tentación para desmembrar a uno de esos soldados amistosos, que le relataba con añoranza los días en que sus descendientes fueron dulces criaturas como el par que tenía con la draculina, ansiosos de verlo al final del día con el anhelo de relatar sus actividades mundanas diarias, el soldado no escatimo en saliva gastada, incluso mostro cierta envidia con respecto al segundo hijo de Sir Integra y Pip. – Un regalo maravilloso – dijo él. Pero no satisfecho con ello, lo felicito ante su buena suerte de saltarse la experiencia diaria de leche, pañales y despertarse por la madrugada – entre horas al día –, la jocosidad de su risa valía ilimitadas agujas puntiagudas como una tortura simple. Finalmente, el humano eligió alejarse al escuchar su nombre por la radio colgando del cinturón en su costado izquierdo del pantalón. Antes de retirarse dio un formal saludo con la mano en alto al ras de su frente, esperando por otro intercambio de palabras tan enriquecedor, dio vuelta y corrió por el largo pasillo adentrándose en su oscuridad.

Alucard mentalmente se recordaría suministrarle una dosis efectiva de pesadillas con los rostros de sus compañeros y familiares en un mar de sangre, arrastrándolo con ellos por mantenerse vivo. Si, una maravillosa idea que logro mejorar su estado de ánimo, en caso de que podría considerarse como tal, tomando en cuenta su particular naturaleza vampírica adornada de personalidad propia y carisma devastador.

Apenas unos pasos para continuar recorriendo el pasillo, se detuvo en el medio de este, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza causando un tambaleo de sus piernas y visión doble, apoyándose de la pared a su izquierda, tocando un cuadro y tomando su frente con la otra mano. Un mareo, ¿Por qué estaba teniendo un mareo?, se preguntó, manejando bocanadas de aire impropias de su especie, irrelevantes para él. Tan repentino como el dolor llego, desapareció, reincorporándose del apoyo a la pared.

No recordaba desobedecer las ordenes de su maestro y estar siendo castigo por la influencia del sello – "El sol ya está subiendo" – se dijo mentalmente, apreciando que, por una hendidura entre las cortinas, filtraba la luz de la mañana. Necesitaba el descanso para reponer la energía desperdiciada en una caza aburrida con heridas que no eran comparables a una fascinante lucha con adversarios dignos de asesinar.

Regresaría a su ataúd hasta que la noche cubriera con su bello manto al mundo y saldría por una dotación generosa de sangre, ante abruptas molestias de rangos de edad despreciables.

Listo a desaparecer por un portal de oscuridad, una inesperada resolución agito su rostro. Elevando las comisuras de sus labios, apropiándose de cada rasgo que podría romperse ante otro estiramiento de su piel, la risa gorgoteo de los interiores de su pecho, retorciendo su espalda hacia atrás dando forma a una curva que sería envidiable para los juguetes elásticos. La respuesta estaba justo frente a él, pero la estupidez de unas reacciones infantiles lo cegaron a este obvio, patético y por demás decepcionante escenario. – Ahora, ahora… ¿Dónde están esos hijos míos? – canto con gozo, caminando en el pasillo, desenfundando dos armas, del interior de su saco color carmesí. Sus gafas cubriéndole a la insufrible luz solar, ocultando su mirada sangrienta y por el ultimo el sombrero de la misma tonalidad en conjunto a sus ropas, desapareciendo una quemadura negra por un diminuto rayo que toco su piel.

Adentrándose a una de las paredes, su cuerpo se esfumo, retumbando por las paredes una tétrica risa, obsequiándole escalofríos gratuitos a unos cuantos humanos cercanos. Bien podía estar acostumbrados a su presencia, pero eso no significaba que le tuvieran menos miedo o dejara de ser un monstruo.

**_oOo_**

Paso por última vez el cepillo de hebras firmes por su cabellera oscura, hizo una línea a la mitad de su coronilla separando dos porciones delgadas de cabello a cada lado, anudando una liga en el inicio de su cabello, empezando a tejerlo dejando una parte suelta e la que puso otra liga para que no se deshiciera el trenzado, repitió el peinado con la otra parte de cabello separado, tomo dos moños rojos, cada uno sujetado mediante un broche a la coleta trenzada correspondiente, verificando que ambas quedaran a la misma altura, dejando el resto de su cabello suelto, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, se felicitó ante su excelente trabajo para peinar a su hermana. Le dijo que podía regresar a su espacio ocupado en la habitación, él se puso en pie para sentarse en el sillón de una sola pieza y retomar la lectura del libro obsequiado por Walter.

Abriendo su libro por la página marcada, una hoja se plantó en su rostro – ¡Mira!, estoy segura que con esto papi nos perdonara. – exclamo, mostrando el papel con cuatro dibujos al centro rodeados por un enorme corazón de color rojo, las partes semi redondas un tanto zigzagueadas y rellenándolo con otros corazones más pequeños.

Parpadeo y con su mejor sonrisa, hablo – Lindo, quizás le guste. – acaricio los cabellos de su hermana, apreciando los detalles en los retratos de cada uno, hechos a base de crayones y trazos bastante remarcados, resistió preguntar al notar las dos armas preferidas de su padre y el cañón poseído de su madre y lo que parecían algunos ghouls muertos al fondo, justo debajo de los cuatro integrantes felices. – Si, si le gustara – dijo en voz alta con un tic a punto de desarrollarse en la comisura de su labio, pero la menor ya se había alejado nuevamente a su lugar ocupado en el suelo repleto de materiales para dibujo y animales de peluche. Ella tarareaba una melodía sin aparente nombre, pero que él aseguraría que implicaba campanas de iglesia con liberar almas inocentes del pecado.

Zaquiel retomo a su lectura en la página con el marcador, deteniéndose al identificar el siguiente párrafo. Recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, subió sus rodillas, zafándose las pantuflas, esperando escuchar su sonido suave al caer, en cambio, obtuvo una doble caída esponjada y un bloqueo a su luz de lectura. Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios, frunciendo el ceño, adora la enérgica convicción de su hermana pequeña para no rendirse ante las dificultades más extenuantes, bizarras y hasta inesperadas al menos en torno a una saludable etapa de crecimiento y en control de una niña de cinco años, pero, que interrumpa dos veces su lectura, ya era pedir demasiada paciencia de su parte.

Sonriendo con toda la apariencia angelical que sus ocho años de edad le brindaron, alzo el rostro, cerrando nuevamente el libro, dejándolo a un lado inclinado al reposabrazos del sillón, pero su expresión de comprensión solemne se retiró, ante la presencia que pululaba en eclipsar su luz de lectura artificial de la habitación. Pestañeo en su dirección, mirando que del otro lado de la habitación Theoris dormía incómodamente sentada de piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo levemente un crayón y su rostro medio inclinada a la izquierda.

Exhalo, rascando su cabeza – Al menos déjala que se recueste en el piso – dijo, señalando a la pequeña que, hacia una espléndida demostración de equilibrio inconsciente, obviamente su amable solicitud fue ignorada totalmente, haciendo que la molestia empezara a emerger. Resoplando por sus fosas nasales salto por el otro reposabrazos del sillón, se encamino hasta la zona artística de la peli negra, teniendo cuidado en no doblar de más alguna de sus articulaciones, apoyo su espalda contra su brazo extendido, jalo un perro de peluche negro para que funcionara como almohada de la pequeña, bajándola cuidadosamente hasta que su cabeza toco al mullido animal – Listo. – seco un falso sudor en su frente. Levantándose para tener una larga y tediosa charla con su inesperada visita, giro sobre sus pies, deteniéndose abruptamente ante el arma apuntando en medio de sus ojos. – Genial. – Una risa macabra subía su nivel de agotamiento para una mañana. Por el contrario de su hermana, a él le tocaba lidiar con las situaciones sobrenaturales no aptas para menores de edad.

\- Una excelente treta – felicito con sus colmillos reluciendo – Patética, pero funcional. – presiono el cañón sobre su piel, asegurando que la marca redonda permaneciera. Zaquiel miro por encima de su flequillo la parte metálica, brillante y helada de la boca de fuego, un tiro certero, justo y limpio, bueno, no tan limpio si eso ocasionaba que su cerebro explotara interiormente dejando enormes manchas carmesís con algunos trozos de sesos, en resumen, una difícil limpieza. – Matarte es sencillo, junto a la pequeña berrinchuda, pero, dime, ¿Dónde queda la diversión? – pregunto, jactándose, alejando milímetros la boca del arma – ¿Cuál sería la patética justificación para crear esta pantomima de una cálida familia con dos vampiros y dos niños humanos como sus integrantes?, ¿Amor?, ¿Comprensión?, ¿Humanidad? – la risa vibro en su pecho, los ojos de Zaquiel tintinearon en enojo.

\- Estas… ¿pidiéndome una excusa? – pregunto incrédulo, ladeando el rostro al tener un menor contacto con el arma. – ¡Bien! – dijo molesto. Frunció los labios, usando su índice y pulgar en forma de una letra "V", apoyando su barbilla sobre estos. Se tomo su tiempo, reuniendo cada palabra, asintió para si mismo al tener todo lo necesario ya mentalizado, aspirando profundo hasta que sus mejillas de hincharon, hablo sin detenerse por otro trago de oxígeno – Theoris – señalo a la durmiente infante roncando como toda una dama y algo de saliva colgando de sus labios – estuvo leyendo la historia de los tres ositos y ricitos de oro, no le gusto el final, porque pensó que fue injusto que los osos asustaran a ricitos de oro y también que ella se metiera a una casa sin ser invitada. – La presión del arma contra su frente volvió, pero eso no impidió que su perorata prosiguiera – Paso una semana obligando a todos a desayunar juntos. Entonces… Sir Integra necesitaba levantarse más temprano junto al francés irritante por entrenamientos rutinarios, eso sin olvidar que mamá y tu despiertan por la noche. Obviamente eso no la persuadió de estar llorando por otros cuatro días. ¿Imaginas lo que es tener que convencer a tu hermana menor de la imposibilidad de desayunar con ustedes dos? – bufo, cruzándose de brazos, inflando su mejilla izquierda – es una tortura. ¡Tortura! – alzo su voz con los ojos intentando salirse de las cuencas en su cara. Tomo otra profunda respiración para calmarse – Al final, Sir Integra lo arreglo, prometiendo cenar TODOS juntos, eso funciono mejor, si te soy honesto. Luego mamá y tú acordaron estar en un turno diurno ahora que comenzamos las clases particulares ¡Desatando al infierno una vez más! – volvió a señalar a la pequeña peli negra babeando al animal de peluche.

Respirando con fatiga por esa última frase, extrajo velozmente de su bolsillo un objeto rectangular verdosa con una boquilla cubierta por una tapa blanca. Jalo la tapa de la boquilla, cubriéndola con sus labios, presiono el botón en la parte superior absorbiendo una especie de dosis médica, que logro tranquilizar su respiración. Con su mano sobre el pecho sintió los latidos de su corazón regresar a su tamborileo normal, comprobando con sus dedos índice y medio el pulso sobre su cuello, mostrando el alivio en su rostro al evitar tener un ataque. Recoloco la tapa en la boquilla y devolverlo al interior del bolsillo en su piyama, pero fue arrebatado por una mano enguantada que no sostenía un arma con clara amenaza de muerte.

Alucard llevo el pequeño objeto de color verde frente a sus ojos, lo agito esperando escuchar algo e incluso pasarlo por su nariz intentando tener un acercamiento a la fragancia que desprendía, pero nada relevante, al menos, hasta que el infante dio un manotazo a su arma e intento abalanzarse sobre él para recuperar el extraño objeto rectangular. Devolvió el arma interior de su saco, sujetando a Zaquiel por el cuello de su camisa, alzándolo hasta quedar sus rostros a la misma altura, él seguía retorciéndose al intentar recuperar el objeto verde y lanzando patadas que no alcanzaban a concretarse.

Puso el objeto verde al alcance de Zaquiel, retirándolo de inmediato cuando sus dedos rozaban el contorno. Alucard dejo escapar una risa ante las pataletas desesperados del castaño por no tomarlo al estar justo enfrente. Repitió el mismo truco unas tres veces más, hasta que el infante lo insulto en términos que no debería conocer alguien a su edad y cada uno van dirigidos a su supuesto padre. Lo dejo caer contra el respaldo del sillón, devolviéndolo su pequeño objeto rectangular verde, del cual nuevamente ingirió otra toma, comprobando sus signos vitales.

Con un gruñido, tomo el libro por el empastado – ¡Bastardo chupa sangre! – arrojando el libro, acertando el golpe a su pecho – Es mi inhalador. – le mostro la lengua, colocando en el bolsillo del pijama su inhalador y antes de poder agacharse y tomar las pantuflas para lanzárselas, su arma fue desenfundada, salvo que ahora se dirigía al cuerpo inconsciente en el piso. – ¡Oye!

\- Buena reacción, pero, los lloriqueos no son mi moneda de cambio para una transacción.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto alzando una ceja, moviendo sus ojos del vampiro psicótico delante a la encarnación de la supuesta ternura mordiendo al peluche de negro pelaje – Entiendo que estés molesto con Theoris por cómo te despertó. – comenzó la negociación, alzando sus manos delante de su pecho.

\- Molesto, ja. – forzó su agarre en la empuñadura, flexionando su dedo en el gatillo – Ustedes pequeños bultos de escoria, aceptando desempeñar su papel de carnada. ¿Quieren tentar mi humanidad? – pregunto, inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando a las gafas deslizarse para ver sus ojos carmesís brillantes.

\- ¿Carnada? – repitió Zaquiel – Mierda, sé que eres viejo, pero no senil.

\- Insultando mi capacidad de racionalidad en contraste a mi edad. Tu comparación es absurda.

\- Te comparo con lo que quiera. – le señalo con el índice de su mano derecha – Tampoco es que seas el padre número uno, eres decente según mamá. ¡Pero tu cordura es otro asunto! – con la misma mano, señalo el arma apuntando a Theoris.

\- Cordura, claro, claro. – alzo de un lado la comisura de sus labios – ¿Y dime pequeño, rompo tu ilusión de una familia? – pregunto dulcemente.

Zaquiel ya había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros, ignorando el malestar por el tono afectuoso en la voz de Alucard – Sinceramente, responder a eso es una pérdida de tiempo, ¡Deja de apuntarle a Theoris!

Casul fue traída al escenario, en medio de las cejas de Zaquiel – ¿Prefieres que te apunte a ti? – El castaño bufo, recargándose en el sillón pasándose las manos por el rostro – Antes de tomarte libertades en terreno enemigo, asegura el contraataque, para al menos, aun salir con la cabeza pegada al cuello.

\- Tus castigos paternales son peor que los de la televisión de paga. – dijo entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos, dejando sus pies colgados por el filo del sillón.

\- Confiesa. – solo bastaba una sutil flexión del índice al gatillo.

\- ¡AGH! – jalo sus cabellos castaños – Ahora sé porque la tía Integra se casó con el francés, es menos irritante, me lamento por mamá, teniendo mejores opciones, va y acepta tenerte de compañero – masajeo su entrecejo, negando de un lado a otro, ignorando nuevamente el arma plateada chocando con su frente. – ¡Quítame esto ya! – empujo con el dorso de su mano el cañón, sin preocuparse de que su repentino movimiento ocasionara un disparo involuntario. Alucard entrecerró los ojos, por el contrario, al infante no le importaría recibir una o dos balas, quizás estar al borde la muerte, siempre y cuando la otra humana siga respirando.

Un esfuerzo inútil, por sus limitadas capacidades físicas para ser el héroe de esta historia, la bala apenas podría rozar algo de su piel o simplemente ser un silbido antes de que él pudiera detener el impacto contra la peli negra al mismo tiempo de prevenir que una bala le diera en uno de sus puntos vitales. Haciendo uso de su olfateo, tanteo el olor corporal de Zaquiel, con su agudo oído siguió el trabajo del bombeo de sangre por su sangre, incluyendo a Theoris, ambos continuaban siendo humanos.

En resumen, sus vagos intentos de instinto protector quedarían reducidos a nada y ambos muriendo por un par de balas que no fueron hechas para ellos, al menos. Visualmente tenía el resultado de esta batalla de silenciosos con un espléndido desfile de sangre fresca e inocente coloreando armoniosamente la habitación, desgraciadamente había menos agonía y desesperación reflejada en los ojos del pequeño bastardo que no abrió la boca durante la demostración afectuosa de la niña, salvo para mantenerla controlada y que la draculina no estallara en su propio llanto por lo incontrolable del comportamiento infantil.

Volviendo su atención al energúmeno castaño, noto una peculiaridad. Las gafas redondas a contra luz destellaron con un reflejo brillante escaso de tamaño, dilatando sus pupilas al sentir un toque frio sobre su cuello dejando que el tinte carmesí escurriera por una fina línea metálica. Sorprendido ante ese hallazgo inusual, bajo la mirada nuevamente al cuerpo del infante, busco en sus manos el dispositivo que no debía ser manejado por otro sino Walter, las manos del niño estaban limpias, pero, yendo más abajo, exactamente en sus pies libres de calcetines, centellaban pequeños anillos en cada uno de sus dedos, formados por un aro delgado y conectados mediante triángulos igualmente diminutos de los cuales provenían hilos de microfilamentos a base de plata y bañados por mercurio con una buena dosis de agua bendita y bendiciones. – ¿Como? – pregunto, bajando el arma en dirección a Theoris, centrando las dos en Zaquiel.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, movió sus dedos para cerrar los hilos alrededor de la garganta de Alucard asegurando que de esta forma la sangre continuara fluyendo. – Innecesario – dijo nuevamente, sonriéndole al infante.

Los ojos del infante mostraban su negativa a aceptar la verdad de las palabras del vampiro – Ella, olerá tu sangre y cuando lo haga… ¿Qué crees que pasara? – devolvió la sonrisa extensa salvo por los colmillos, obteniendo un gruñido de Alucard y que no compartiera la diversión en la situación.

\- Amenazándome con la chica policía, pensé que tenías mejores trucos que ese. – dijo con decepción el vampiro, moviendo sus ojos detrás de sus lentes, esperando por la aparición de la draculina.

\- Soy un niño de ocho años – afirmo Zaquiel – acusarte con mamá es la única arma que mi edad me permite.

Ahora era el turno de Alucard para burlarse del castaño – Dudo que tu edad como dices – moviendo su cuello entro los delgados hilos, marcando su punto – sea lo único que este a tu disposición para confrontarme.

\- Si te refieres a estos – levanto una de sus piernas, moviendo sus dedos dejando ver una hilera de brillantes tiras metálicas delante del cuerpo de Theoris – Walter me los obsequio. – bajo su pierna a la misma altura de la otra – Aunque la tía Integra me dio una pistola, con un total de seis municiones y tres cartuchos de recarga. Terminé devolviéndola el año pasado cuando cumplí siete.

\- ¿Por qué hacer tal estupidez? – pregunto en curiosidad, prácticamente el adorable niño no vacilaba con verlo como un enemigo – ¿Tienes tanta confianza a tu padre? – bromeo en la ultima parte, obteniendo una ceja alzada del castaño.

\- Eso es una pregunta capciosa. – dijo, masajeando su cuello – Para eso tengo mis hilos, supongo, que solo me acostumbré a ti y tus locuras de vampiro – dejo salir una pequeña risa – Y… mamá me quito el arma cuando le dispare por error pensando que eras tu intentando comernos, otra vez. – desvió la mirada ante esa inesperada verdad – Un regaño legendario – miro nuevamente al vampiro, sonriendo por lo cómico que resultaba contar ese hecho – Le pidió a Sir Integra que para futuras referencias si va a obsequiar armas se asegure de que su receptor tenga edad legal suficiente y un conocimiento básico para usarlas.

Una maligna risa llenando la habitación, las luces parpadeando como película de terror, el cabello oscuro moviéndose sobre su rostro y comenzando a crecer con cada carcajada; y sus brazos alzándose por encima de su cabeza, empuñando ambas armas, significaba peligro en el rarometro de Zaquiel, las conversaciones decentes ya no tenían cabida.

Sin apartar la diversión de su rostro, Alucard se dejó cortar por los hilos, la sangre corrió desde su cuello hasta su traje, pero eso no lo detuvo. Devolvió su armamento en el interior de su saco rojo, atrayendo otro sillón individual para sentarse frente al castaño, retiro sus anteojos y sombrero, desapareciéndolos al separarse de su cuerpo. Un movimiento de muñeca hizo salir una segunda sombra de Theoris, levantándola hasta enrollarla en un capullo que la disolvió, un portal obscuro se plantó delante de su pecho, las sombras en forma de tentáculos jalaban el cuerpo de la peli negra despacio, dejándola recostada ahora en su regazo. La acuno cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, pasando sus dedos índice y medio por su rostro, deslizándolos hasta el cuello, presionando donde corría un buen flujo sanguíneo. – Tiene un pulso saludable. – le sonrió a Zaquiel, mostrando una vez más esos puntiagudos colmillos.

Zaquiel palideció, los hilos plateados descendieron, contrajo sus dedos, encorvando su espalda, zafo los arillos. Le mostro la lengua a Alucard mientras fruncia su ceño.

**_oOo_**

Paso la toalla por las partes húmedas del plato que ocuparon para las galletas, dejándolo junto a la vajilla recién secada. Siguió el vaso del que consumió la leche, finalmente teniendo la taza y el platillo para el té de Walter, cada uno dejado cuidadosamente para ser resguardados posteriormente en las gavetas de la cocina. Dio unas cuantas sacudidas a la tela húmeda pasando a extenderla sobre la barra para los platos, doblándola por las esquinas hasta formar un cuadro que entrego al mayordomo quien agradeció su ayuda.

Estirando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, la renovación del espíritu de la heredera Hellsing parpadeaba junto a las escasas migas de galletas que permanecieron por las esquinas de su boca, siendo limpiadas inmediatamente por una hábil servilleta entregada. – Está a tiempo para un rápido resumen del tema, señorita Marion. – dijo Walter, señalando la hora en un peculiar reloj de gatito colgando en la cocina.

Ella asintió, dejando sus hombros caer – Tendré dos lecciones retrasadas. – frunció sus labios – Las tareas del colegio se acumulan, también. – la suave risa del mayordomo saco a Marion de su listado personal de pendientes, haciéndola a ella corresponderle con una sonrisa leve. – Gracias.

\- Un placer, señorita, pero, ¿He hecho algo particular para recibir su agradecimiento? – pregunto con cierta confusión.

\- Hm – cruzo los brazos, cerrando uno de sus ojos, alzando su hombro derecho y ladeando la cabeza, dejando un espacio entre ambos – Ser solamente tu yo encantador, Walter – respondió alegremente. Deshizo el cruce de brazos sin quitar la sonrisa, dio media vuelta lista para abandonar la cocina, deteniéndose antes de alcanzar el marco de la puerta. – ¿Y los niños?

\- En su sala de juegos. – Marión asintió aun de espaldas al mayordomo. – Le aseguro que Zaquiel dijo todo sin equivocación.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – volvió su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Walter, sonriendo dulcemente – Solo quiero que tú me digas todo con respecto a los entrenamientos de Zaquiel y las lecturas de Theoris.

Un parpadeo de sorpresa ante la afirmación de la castaña, detuvo el habla de Walter por escasos segundos – ¿Disculpe? – pronuncio, tosiendo para aclarar su garganta. Coloco ambas manos tras su espalda – Señorita, soy muy viejo para estar monitoreando alguna especie de entrenamiento dirigido a Zaquiel o siquiera un entrenamiento para cualquier miembro de Hellsing. Y las lecturas a Theoris son cuentos infantiles.

Ella continuaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos tan azules, perdían brillo a cada una de sus palabras – Soy consciente. Pero Walter, tu eres tan maravilloso como para considerar algo tan banal como la edad – movió su mano derecha como si espantara algún insecto volador, haciendo énfasis a sus palabras. – Míralo como un juego de beisbol, quiero a mis corredores listos en sus bases y para robarles, de ser necesario.

\- ¿Bases?, desconocía su apego por los deportes de pelota. – bromeo para aligerar la tensión del ambiente – Ellos son solo niños. – dijo con énfasis en "niños", sin resultados para proseguir con ese intercambio de opiniones.

\- Y yo una pre adolescente aprendiendo de vampiros y otros monstruos. – dio media vuelta, levantando su mano derecha para despedirse – Al mal paso darle prisa, ¿o no? – su tacón resonó a cada paso por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer para tomar rumbo a las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de Integra.

Walter no pudo disimular la risilla, su joven señorita, definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas.

**_oOo_**

La mano enguantada paso por los finos cabellos negruzcos de la niña durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, cada uno de sus amorosos movimientos vigilado con el ojo de un halcón por el niño mayor acentuando su ceño fruncido y resistiendo el impulso de gritar mordiéndose el labio y no atraer una cantidad innecesaria de atención o terceros involucrados que considerarían el asunto como la rutina familiar, de berrinches y regaños comprensivos, repletos de afecto al señalar a sus hijos los errores cometidos para aprender de ellos.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Alucard haría como un "buen padre", mostrarles porque es un error familiarizarse con vampiros en un vínculo falso.

\- Me odias, ¿verdad? – No buscaba confirmar sus obvios sentimientos por él, pero, las expresiones molestas del castaño a cada caricia proporcionada a los cabellos de la azabache, es suficientemente divertido como amenazarlo de muerte.

\- No… no particularmente. – le respondió, inflando una de sus mejillas.

\- En ese caso, ¿Me temes?

Zaquiel masajeo el puente de su nariz, alzando sus anteojos, buscando la paciencia para responder – Podrías arrancarme la cabeza en un parpadeo – dijo, reacomodando sus lentes – Eres la clase de padre psicótico que todo niño requiere para ser obediente.

\- ¿Enserio? – había reto en su voz, guiando la mirada de Zaquiel hasta sus dedos que acariciaban el pequeño cuello de Theoris, causándole cosquillas. Noto los músculos del castaño tensarse al intentar saltar del sillón hacia él liberando a la pequeña de su toque, pero se abstuvo, encajando las uñas en la palma de su mano al empuñarlas. – Mentiroso. Estas dando un valor excesivo a la vida de tu cómplice.

\- Prefiero el termino, hermana, gracias. Además – lo señalo acusadoramente – ¡tú haces lo mismo con mamá!

Alucard reconocía que el castaño podía tener una envidiable habilidad para irritarlo sin esfuerzo – La chica policía es una draculina o si prefieres un vampiro, nuestra asociación se basa en amo y sirviente, pero tú, – imito la acción de Zaquiel, señalándolo con el índice – mocoso hablador has retorcido mi relación con la chica policía a tu conveniencia y ella siguiéndote el juego, me enferma.

Su conversación corría en un solo sentido y Zaquiel eligió ir directo al punto – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – Sus ojos grisáceos mellaron su necesidad de cortarlo en pequeños pedazos. Alucard no respondió, pero el castaño continuo, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. – Torturarme psicológicamente con mi hermana como tu rehén o aburrirme y confesar algo que claramente no he hecho. ¿Cuál de los dos?, ¿O es algún tercero?

Elimino la momentánea diversión y su oportunidad de no tener un arma apuntándole – Eres plenamente consciente de la naturaleza de la chica policía, igualmente con la mía. – eligió llevar la conversación por otra dirección. – ¿Por qué aceptas este juego?

\- No soy idiota, aunque tenga ocho. Conozco lo que son desde los tres años – alzo meñique, anular y medio, dejando los otros dos flexionados – A diferencia de Theoris, ella apenas tenía unos meses. Mamá se lo dirá el próximo año – relajo su postura en el sillón. Debía recuperar la calma el mayor tiempo posible que su nueva civilizada conversación le permitiera o hasta el momento en que Theoris despertará del sueño auto impuesto. Esa siesta le costaría sus propias horas de descanso a cambio de lecturas con dibujos coloridos y finales relativamente felices, al menos para los supuestos protagonistas.

Definitivamente esto suponía la parte que toda familia vive al relatar un hecho secreto, pero autentico de su origen, adornado con toques de amor, devoción y un sincero aprecio, trayendo a relucir que no es necesario conocer a sus padres verdaderos o de donde viene originalmente, ya que ellos son su única familia. Por desgracia, ese no es el tipo de charla que Zaquiel necesitara o que Alucard fuera a proporcionarle, solucionando pacíficamente esta confrontación secreta dentro de los terrenos Hellsing.

Parando las dulces caricias a los cabellos negros, Alucard utilizo una sombra, levantándola de su regazo y apreciando los gestos incomodos por su cambio de posición ella murmuro entre dientes volviendo a roncar con ese hilo de saliva corriendo por su mejilla a solo un poco de peso extra que caería en una gota al suelo. El de ojos carmesí cruzo su pierna, puso ambas manos entrelazadas sobre esta, sin la intención de regresar a la niña a su regazo o ponerla más cómoda para que continuara durmiendo.

Los ojos de Zaquiel se movían en intervalos de segundos con cada pestañeo controlado, solo bastaba distraerse un micro segundo de toda su concentración de vigilia y su hermana seria la menor de sus preocupaciones, ambos estarían fuera del registro familiar.

Alucard le frunció el ceño al niño, aspirando una vez más, el aroma de la sangre fluyendo por sus torrentes sanguíneos, el bombeo del musculo cardiaco distribuyéndolo, los espasmos entre latidos ante la amenaza de peligro y una vida en juego. Pero, a pesar de su aroma humano, el único rastro de un vampiro, era el de la draculina y de él mismo, sus esencias combinadas girando entorno a los infantes humanos, pero la esencia de la rubia mucho más concentrada que la suya. No tenían mordidas, lesiones o cortes a primera vista que delataran un cambio de su fisiología, seguían exactamente como humanos, ´pero, no humanamente infantiles, el pequeño bastardo, podía fingir todo lo que quisiera en la cocina, ser inocente, excusarse de no meterse en temas de adultos y ser considerado y paciente con la pequeña alborotadora, pero sus ojos, palabras y acciones relucían con su auténtica personalidad, danzar junto a la muerte y querer continuar con su fachada de sencillez, al menos, hasta que cierto interés quedo de por medio.

Lo único que podía detenerlo de tener una sangrienta lucha, alertando a los soldados, Integra, Walter o la draculina, el cuerpo inconsciente de su supuesta hermana menor. La alborotadora de su justo descanso, fue tan descarada para ingresar a sus habitaciones subterráneas, quitar la tapa del ataúd y subirse encima, obligándolo a despertar. Ella pudo ser su bocadillo antes del mediodía, la suerte estaba de su lado cuando la draculina apareció, llevándosela de inmediato y sin explicaciones. La niña tampoco podía ser solo una niña inocente, con sus capacidades de escape de la rubia hasta el subterráneo de la mansión, tocar su ataúd y mantenerse alejada del radar de la draculina.

\- Tendrán su libertad, bajo una condición. – entono, fuera de sonrisas o diversión. Zaquiel trago saliva, esperando pacientemente. – Antes del atardecer ustedes se irán, ¿Dónde?, ¿Como?, ¿Con quién?, no me interesa. – lanzo el cuerpo de la niña en dirección a donde dormitaba con su peluche negro. Los ojos de Zaquiel se abrieron levantándose de su lugar para impulsarse del reposabrazos consiguiendo tomar la mano de Theoris, jalándola y abrazándola contra él, fungiendo como escudo su espalada dio contra el suelo, recibiendo todo el impacto, combinado al peso de su hermana, tosió saliva con restos de masa blanca en dirección contraria, sintiendo un sabor amargo que subía por la garganta. El desayuno completo, había quedo en el olvido.

Con sus brazos temblando empujo el cuerpo de Theoris lejos de él, vomitando dio la espalda a Alucard, dando de una vez por todas la confirmación que su cuerpo y esencia continuaba como el de un simple infante humano. La demostración de un vaciado estomacal en el piso de madera de la mansión Hellsing, fue observado por los ojos escarlata que se limitaron a rodar aburridos y presionando sus colmillos entre sí, resultaba decepcionante, por un simple golpecillo amoroso, formaba todo un espectáculo repulsivo.

Espero por este formidable enemigo cubierto por el disfraz de infantes usando sus cadáveres para estar dentro de ellos, reuniendo toda la información posible que algunos miembros de Hellsing dejaran escapar casualmente, al mismo tiempo que jugaban con la bondad del corazón de la draculina, asumiendo un rol asertivo para la inclusión de las ratas como miembros de familia, en cambio, obtuvo solo dos niños que eligieron pegarse como lapas, por una carencia de afecto, proveniente de una familia que no los deseaba o nunca existió, conformándose con migajas traídas por un monstruo que no aceptaba su naturaleza.

Finalmente, el vampiro se cuestionó, ¿porque estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en obtener respuestas de niños inútiles y patéticos? La luz del sol continuaba aun brillante, podía sentirle, aunque no tocara su piel, la habitación en donde estaban esos dos, solo se iluminaba por la lampara colgada al techo, las cortinas de una tela oscura y gruesa estaban caídas, seguramente recibían las visitas seguidas de la draculina. Cansado del desgaste a una situación patética, se levantó de la silla, sacudiendo las arrugas en sus ropas, materializando en sus manos los anteojos y sobrero, colocando cada artículo en su lugar correspondiente.

Les dio la espalda, levantando su mano enguantada, apareciendo un portal oscuro. Dispararles continuaba siendo exactamente igual de tentador que antes de la conversación emocional, pero ya les había otorgado un grado de consideración por su tan consagrada inocencia y futuro prometedor. Aunque, una simple rozadura de bala en un terreno repleto de soldados dedicados a la caza y exterminación de su especie o cualquier otra que ingrese al termino monstruo, no es demasiado raro, sonrió macabramente, rebuscando en el interior de su saco, extrajo a Jackal, liberando el seguro, balanceando la pesa del destino entre sus dos objetivos para el más prometedor.

Girando sobre sus pasos con Jackal desenfundada, tomaba su tiempo en decidir sabiamente. – "Ambos" – presiono el gatillo sin meditarlo más.

\- ¡Theoris!

\- Papi, discúlpanos, te hice un dibujo.

El olor de la carne siendo perforada por la habilidad de un tirador experto, acompañado por el grito de verdadero horror, se volvió la música anhelada para irse a dormir. La mejor canción de cuna que Alucard compuso.

**_oOo_**

_El olor desagradable captado por sus fosas nasales fue lo que requería para recuperar su consciencia y que sus ojos se abrieran, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. Partes de su cuerpo le dolían y podía jurar que no sentía tanto dolor desde la ocasión en que decidió dormir colgada de los tobillos en el armario con un arnés alrededor, siendo encontrada por Walter cuando la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y tuvieron que tenerla en observación por al menos una semana._

_Rememorando lo que estaba haciendo antes de dormir inesperadamente – ya que había dormido sus reglamentarias ocho horas – noto algunas manchas borrosas de color, alargando su mano para tocar una, identifico su forma cilíndrica y gruesa haciendo que rodara. Parpadeo en otro intento de aclarar su visión, tallándose los ojos con sus manos, recuperando la visibilidad necesaria para distinguir la hoja con su dibujo de disculpa. Gateo en dirección a la hoja coloreada, olvidando el olor rancio que la despertó junto a sonidos vocales atrofiados._

_Con su obra de arte en manos se puso de pie, alisando un par de arrugas en su dibujo, iría a mostrárselo a Walter y conseguiría un poco de sangre. Los regalos de disculpa siempre funcionan, pensó la pequeña Theoris repleta de esperanza._

_Girándose en un cuarto de vuelta, alzo su rostro, ampliando la sonrisa que se había formado por sus pensamientos, no esperaba que los visitara luego de la gran pelea que tuvo con su madre durante el desayuno. – "Es mi oportunidad" – se animó. Determinada a entregar su obra de arte, sin el acompañamiento de una bolsa con sangre – "Le conseguiré una extra para la cena" – inflo sus pulmones mediante una profunda inhalación, dando un par de pasos calmados, volviéndose zancadas cuando él también comenzó a girarse._

_Mostrando su dibujo, entono con gozo su voz transmitiendo la sincera disculpa y arrepentimiento, eclipsado por el grito de su hermano llamándole seguido del extraño sonido de un fuego artificial explotando cerca._

_Parpadeo mortificado ante una mancha de pintura roja filtrándose por la hoja blanca, arruinando su dibujo, retiro la gota con su dedo, pero nuevas manchas caían una tras otra. No recordaba que tuvieran goteras de pintura, Walter definitivamente le hubiera dicho. Su duro esfuerzo estaba arruinado por una misteriosa pintura roja._

_Otra gota húmeda, enrojeció su visión, rozando su textura espesa con los dedos, apreciando la temperatura de esta, retirando ese exceso, ahora tenía la pintura roja en sus yemas, pero nuevamente su vista se empaño de rojo. – "Me duele" – el dibujo se deslizo de sus manos. Cerrando los ojos dejo a su cuerpo caer hacia atrás, fue detenida por un par de brazos sujetándola. Abrió sus ojos, pero, no podía distinguirlo claramente y sus oídos no captaban la voz de su hermano, moviendo su rostro encontró que su dibujo aterrizo lejos de los pies de Alucard, pero cerca para que ella lo tomara. Estirando su brazo a pesar de lo que su hermano decía, consiguió tener el papel manchado, haciendo un último intento de corregir las manchas rojas y que aun fuera apreciable su trabajo, alzo con un temblor en su mano la hoja, sonriéndole al vampiro. – L-lo hice p-para ti. Lo-lo sentimos. Y-yo… - el líquido rojo se combinó con sus lágrimas – no te enojes con mamá. Mamá Seras es-es buena._

_El precioso dibujo manchado de sangre resbalo por segunda vez de los dedos que temblorosos le sostenían, la mano de Theoris cayó a su costado al mismo tiempo en que ella se sumía en la profundidad de otro sueño y sus músculos pararon de moverse._

_Zaquiel sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermana, apretándolo contra su cuerpo pasando los dedos fríos sobre la marca del balazo, la munición continuaba dentro del cuerpo de su hermana, la sangre fluía y no había más disparos o palabras que intercambiaran insultos sarcásticos. Dejo que sus propias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, que su voz se rompiera y escondiera su rostro con su cabello, juntando su frente con la de la niña peli negra._

_Sin anuncio previo las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, sorprendiendo a los únicos aun conscientes dentro. – ¡Traje mi juego de mesa Zaquiel, Theoris! – anuncio la castaña rizada, levantando la caja de un tablero de ajedrez – Espero estén listos, soy una maestra estric- ¡DIOS MIO! – dejo caer la caja, llevando ambas manos a su boca. Miro al cuerpo sostenido por Zaquiel, las lágrimas corriendo y sangre empapando su ropas y rostro, dándose cuenta de un camino de sangre apuntando al vampiro que aún no regresaba su arma al interior de su abrigo._

_\- Aquí están sus aperi- dijo Walter, parándose a un lado de Marion, con una charola con trozos de frutas cortada, los cuales terminaron regados por el suelo. La primogénita Hellsing, lo empujo fuera de la habitación, antes de que pudiera ver el cuerpo de Theoris – Señorita Marion, ¿Por qué usted…?_

_\- ¡ALISTA LA SALA DE OPERACIONES INMEDIATAMENTE! – sin otra explicación a solicitar, Walter asintió, corriendo a toda la velocidad que su edad le permitía, por supuesto que el rostro pálido con gotas de sudor y sus ojos ocultando su miedo para no perder la compostura, ayudaron al mayordomo a entender la situación._

_Con paso firme, apretando sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mitigando los temblores, paso de largo al vampiro inmóvil, llegando hasta Theoris y Zaquiel, se arrodillo, tocando al niño de su hombro, presionando su mano sobre este para que dejara libre el cuerpo de la niña, pero cada uno de sus movimientos ocasionaba que él se aferrara. Inhalando profundamente, se disculpó de antemano en un tono de voz bajo, sujetándolo por el cabello para que su rostro quedara quieto le propino una bofetada con su otra mano. El brillo de sus pupilas fue el indicador para saber que estaba escuchando ahora. – Yo me la llevare – con eso dicho, presiono su mano contra su hombro nuevamente, teniendo el espacio suficiente para cargarla en sus brazos. Cuidadosamente, aseguro la cabeza de Theoris contra su pecho, acunando el resto de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo, si dejara caer un poco el dobladillo del derecho, la cabeza de la niña colgaría, empeorando su estado. – "El tiempo apremia"_

_Zaquiel la miraba, con sus ojos acuosos, esperando por algo. Ella dejo de verlo, inspiró profundo, apretando sus labios. – ¡VICTORIA!_

_Un portal oscuro aprecio en el techo, aterrizando directamente al frente de Marión, Seras se puso en pie, reverenciándola y con su mano derecha sobre su pecho, exactamente dónde está su corazón. Antes de que sus palabras alcanzaran a la draculina, ella sintió los aromas rodeando la habitación, levanto su rostro con sus brillantes gemas escarlata inundadas de color y el aura a su alrededor creció, resistió el impulso de lanzarse, al morder su labio, extrayendo sangre de estos. – Llévanos con Walter, tiene todo preparado. – sin respuesta oral, Seras asintió, agachándose a la altura de Zaquiel, tomándolo en brazos, resguardando su rostro en su pecho. La mitad del flequillo rubio cubrió un lado de su rostro, dirigiendo su único ojo carmesí visible a Alucard, la masa negra flotando a su alrededor, empezó a cubrirlas._

_\- Vampiro – dijo Marion, mirando finalmente a Alucard. La expresión de goce que tuvo al encontrarlo en la oficina de Integra, desapareció. Sus ojos, fríos como los témpanos de hielo colgando de una cueva, frágiles para caer en cualquier momento y letales, capaces de matar a aquellos incautos que no tuvieran cuidado de sus pasos. – Desacatar órdenes y atacar civiles. Vaya perro de cacería incivilizado tiene mi madre. – Vueltas en un capullo de oscuridad, este se disolvió en el piso, dejando la habitación con un único vampiro de pie._

**_oOo_**

Un caminar apresurado a lo largo del pasillo escasamente iluminado, deteniéndose enfrente de las puertas metálicas negras. Pip miro una última vez a Integra, presiono su agarre sobre la mano de la mujer una última vez antes de que ella se alejara para entrar, él se apoyó contra la pared, encendiendo un cigarrillo, fue sentarse cerca de una esquina oscura y nada iluminada. – ¿Dónde está el niño? – pregunto, lanzando el humo hacia el techo.

La supuesta esquina se movió, recuperando algunas sombras y revelando a la mujer de cabello rubio, con sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas de sangre, negando en silencio a la pregunta de Pip. – Así de mal, ¿he? – sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda, flexionando su pierna derecha para apoyar el brazo contrario. Miro una vez más la puerta metálica. – ¿Hablaste con, "él"? o ¿intento comunicarse contigo? – otra negativa silenciosa, con el movimiento inquietante de las sombras. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, enviando el humo hacia arriba.

Suspiro, maldiciendo entre dientes al vampiro. Con el cigarrillo en sus labios, rodeo los hombros de Seras con su brazo, atrayéndola a él, juntando sus cabezas. – No fue tu culpa – dijo, sacando el cigarrillo y tirando un poco de la colilla – Eres una buena madre. Esos dos te quieren con todo su corazón. – Y esas sencillas, trilladas y cursis palabras fueron detonante para que ella retomara su llanto y decidera abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. – "Un caballero jamás rechazaría consolar a una dama, solo porque sus lágrimas sean de sangre." – palmeo la cabellera de la rubia dejando que se desahogara – "Aunque espero que Integra no salga ahora o yo también necesitare una operación"

**_oOo_**

Una cama de sabanas blancas, dentro de una habitación inocua, sueros conectados, una bolsa de sangre y el sonido de sus signos vitales monitoreado. Luciendo un vendaje rodeando su cabeza y tapando la zona de extracción de la bala junto a la inesperada operación de cierre. – Madre, necesitas descansar – dijo Marion, levantándose de la silla y dejando a Integra ocuparla. – Me hare cargo de Theoris. – ofreció.

Integra se cruzó de brazos – No. – reposándolos sobre su vientre. Sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente de la niña, Marion asintió en silencio, quedando de pie atrás a la derecha de Integra. – Ese sirviente mío… – hablo, extrañando tener un cigarrillo para calmarla – muchas veces los ha amenazado con cada tortura que su mente aburrida a inventado, pero siempre detenido antes de poder iniciar alguno. – Marion asintió. – Entonces – apretó sus dedos, encajándose las uñas por sobre la tela de su saco – ¿Quién puede explicarme porque veo a la niña menor de Seras postrada en cama en lo que parece un coma? – exigió saber iracunda.

Marión tembló, tragando saliva dio un paso delante, moviéndose para mirar de frente a su madre – Walter y yo desconocemos lo que pudo desatar su ya de por si particular irracionalidad. – respondió solemne, aguantando el temblor de su voz. – Zaquiel es más apropiado, pero, él desapareció cuando la operación comenzó.

\- Y Walter fue a buscarlo. – afirmo, ante la falta del mayordomo encargándose de los signos vitales de Theoris o que le recibiera en la habitación donde la llevaron tras finalizar su intervención quirúrgica. Exhalo, llevándose una mano a la frente para apoyarla, definitivamente mataría a su sirviente más de cien veces para compensar la carencia de tabaco corriendo por sus pulmones. – ¿Es demasiado pedir un día de tranquilidad para una mujer embarazada?

\- Me disculpo por ello madre. – inclino su rostro.

Integra, palmeo su coronilla haciendo que se enderezara – La responsabilidad de controlar a ese vampiro es mía, sin embargo, espero que ahora comprendas la diferencia entre su compañera Seras Victoria y él. – no era el mejor momento para una lección, pero, ese tipo de experiencias enriquecerían sus conocimientos para prever desastres que involucraron desobediencia de sus sirvientes.

Los ojos del mismo azul claro se encontraron. No hubo duda en la respuesta de Marion – Si, madre. – volviéndose ambas a la ocupante de la habitación. – Seras ha sido más que eficiente y competente – revelo la joven castaña, teniendo un asentimiento de Integra – pero su personalidad es… graciosamente más dócil y fuera del parámetro común – sonrió divertida – Aunque, esta situación, me trae recuerdos.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – pregunto Integra, alzando una ceja.

\- La primera vez que ambos pelearon por dejar que Seras conservara a los niños.

Integra sentía un próximo dolor de cabeza ante esas memorias – Sustituir muebles y paredes enteras, esos no son solo recuerdos, son pesadillas para un decorado de interiores.

\- Tu sentido del humor es tan fresco como siempre, madre. – alabo Marión, notando que el color en las mejillas regresaba poco a poco en Theoris, eso daba una buena señal – Es una suerte que su condición no empeore. – dijo aliviada.

\- Suerte, hija mía, es si hubiera recibido esa bala en cualquier otro lugar – extendió su mano, hasta tocar la frente vendada – La suerte, Marión – vio a la castaña, sonriendo de lado socarronamente – es que ella sea una regeneradora. Padres que son monstruos, para niños que son intentos de monstruo. – miro hacia el techo sin desprenderse de la ironía que vivía – El epíteto de la tragedia.

\- "Madre tiene un negro sentido del humor." – pensó – "Encantador" – disimulo una sonrisa que no correspondía a una dama.

**_oOo_**

No era el sitio mejor iluminado, sin embargo, estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos les importaba ese ínfimo detalle – Admiro a aquellos que ven a la muerte a los ojos – dijo sentado en su trono – pero, los tontos ingratos que no aprecian la oportunidad de vivir, es otro asunto. – en pie, delante suyo, Zaquiel lo miraba, con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, y un cambio de atuendo por una camisa negra con algunos esqueletos estampados, unas bermudas grises, calcetas blancas y tenis negros. Una bola fue lanzada a su cara, desprendía un olor encantador, tomo el proyectil aromático, comenzando a deshacerlo, encontrando el dibujo que había sostenido la niña malcriada antes de recibir el disparo en su cabeza. – "Por supuesto" – sonrió, ignorando el mensaje que la niña intento transmitir, concentrándose en la mirada vengativa del niño. Rio entre dientes, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados. – ¡Maravilloso!

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamo con su voz ronca producto de su llanto – pensé que habías cambiado. – las pequeñas lagrimas corrían una vez más. Apretó sus labios, ignorando la tristeza que opacaba a su ira – ¡TE DI LA JODIDA OPORTUNIDAD QUE MAMÁ PIDIO!

\- Deja de enredarme en tu familia de fantasía que acordaste con la chica policía. – desprestigio las palabras de Zaquiel dándole una mirada hastiada. Recobrando una sonrisa más vivaz – Tu viniste por algo más importante que llorar lagrimas sobre el pasado enternecedor.

Cerrando sus ojos para volver a abrirlos, Zaquiel hablo con resentimiento – Eres exactamente el mismo Alucard… – respiro intentando calmar su agitación – miserable vampiro… – dijo apretando sus dientes. Encendiendo el fuego de la venganza en su interior.

\- Hieres el corazón de tu "padre" – confeso adolorido, tapándose el rostro con ambas palmas, mirando a través de sus dedos al niño.

\- Créeme… – sorbio su nariz, con las lagrimas sosteniéndose en las esquinas de sus ojos – Si hubiera sabido que abandonar nuestra oportunidad de morir en el laboratorio por la familia que ella prometió, llevaría a presenciar el asesinato de Theoris. ¡Me habría quedado en esa apestosa celda! – hilos plateados danzaron alrededor del niño, volviéndose una red entre ambos.

\- ¿Laboratorio, dices? – esa confusión mostrada al no esperar ese tipo de revelación, enfureció a Zaquiel.

\- El laboratorio donde nací junto a Theoris. – tenso los hilos plateados, dando otro paso hacia Alucard – No espero que lo recuerdes, eso es pedirte demasiado.

Puede, que luego de esa declaración, Alucard tuviera interés en escuchar acerca de su intromisión a la mansión junto a esa supuesta vinculación familiar con la draculina y él.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, ahora si no puedo detenerme, jajajaja. La idea ya está tomando forma en mi cabeza, pero, les pudo prometer que esto no será demasiado largo, ni con mucha sangre OvO o eso espero.**

**En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Es una ironía que Alucard se quiera comer a sus hijos?**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
